


Chance Encounter

by princessclarke (wintergalaxy)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Drabble, F/F, Past Tense, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergalaxy/pseuds/princessclarke
Summary: Raven and Harper meet around Christmas.





	Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mywritingiswack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/gifts).



> Merry (belated) Christmas, Saumya!
> 
>  **Additional Relationships:**  
>  -Mentions of Raven/Finn, Raven/Bellamy, Raven/Wick, and Raven/Luna

“What did the tree ever do to you?”

Raven blinked and glanced sidelong at the tall blonde girl who, at some point, had walked up to stand beside her in front of the lobby Christmas display. She was looking at the tree with such enraptured interest, her eyes traveling over the individual ornaments slowly, drinking in every little detail. A soft smile lit up her face, the strings of lights all around them casting her features in an angelic glow.

 _She’s laughing at her own joke_ , Raven realized with a small grin of her own despite herself. It was so endearing that she almost didn’t mind said joke was at her expense.

Almost. 

It would take a lot more than a pretty girl to cheer Raven up right now. She just hated Christmas—and this stupid tree—so much. Even if said girl seemed like an adorable person on top of being very pretty—

Oh, no.

Oh, hell no. 

Raven couldn’t just go around thinking things like that about everybody she encountered who was just the slightest bit nice to her and/or attractive. It wasn’t healthy. And furthermore, even if by some miracle she managed to start something with this girl, it wasn’t ever going to work out, if her history was any indication: Finn cheated on her, Bellamy was just casual sex, Wick ghosted her, and Luna _died_. Raven wasn’t a superstitious person by any means, but sometimes it certainly seemed as though the universe had cursed her.

But this girl was here, and smiling, and pretty, and seemed kind, and was willingly talking to her, all of which was a hell of a lot more than anyone else recently.

The question was out before she could stop it. "What's your name?"

"Harper McIntyre." She held out a hand cheerfully, and Raven took it. "I'm waiting for my friend, Nate. We're going Christmas shopping."

Raven paused, frowning. "Nate...do you mean Nathan Miller?"

Harper nodded. "You know him?"

Raven smiled openly now, unable to believe her luck. "He's my roommate.” She extended her hand welcomingly toward the elevator area. “I’m Raven. I’ll let you in, if you want.”

“That’d be great.”

Maybe Christmas wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's canon that Harper is a dork who laughs at her own jokes :)


End file.
